Motor-Runner
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =14→37→63 (DLCs only) (player level x 1.25) |derived =Hit Points: 135→250→380 (DLCs only) DT: 6 |perks =Motor Runner's Buff (DR: 20%, Melee Damage: +10) |alignment =Evil |actor =Jesse Burch |dialogue =V03MotorRunner.txt |edid =V03MotorRunner |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Motor-Runner is the leader of the Fiends, located in Vault 3 in 2281. Background He is described as being the sanest of the Fiends, being mentally stable enough to control the band of drugged psychotics and organize them into a credible fighting force, and even establishing a base of operations out of Vault 3. Ranger Bryce Anders remarks that Motor-Runner has survived several previous NCR assassination attempts, which prompted Colonel Hsu to give Anders the mission of killing the Fiend leader personally. According to Hsu, Motor-Runner has a habit of decapitating dead NCR troopers. Motor-Runner regularly purchases slaves, and did business with Dermot and Saint James on at least two occasions. The first time he purchased a teen girl for 500 caps, but gave nothing for the girl's father since the man attacked him. At another point he purchased a woman from the pair for 250 caps, but gave only 25 caps each for her elderly parents, and nothing for the woman's infant son. He is found in his throne room in the Vault 3 maintenance wing flanked by his two guard dogs, BoneGnash and GnashBone. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Aba Daba Honeymoon: Diane gives the Courier the quest to deliver some drugs to Motor-Runner. * Bounty Killer: The Courier is ordered by James Hsu or Bryce Anders to kill Motor-Runner. Other interactions The Courier can sell him various drugs (Jet, Psycho, Buffout) for 20 caps (or 22 caps, if the player passes the Barter check) if you pass a Speech check at the entrance of Vault 3 when speaking to the Fiend at the door. 22 caps is more than the player will ever be able to receive from selling drugs valued at 20, with the exception of one instance involving Ricky. Inventory Notes * If you fail a speech check when talking to Motor-Runner he will appear as hostile but will not attack. * Motor-Runner is a critical NPC for the quest Aba Daba Honeymoon, and thus it will fail immediately if he is killed. For this reason, it is best to pursue that quest first. ** Additionally, if you decide to kill everyone in Vault 3 and then proceed to kill Motor-Runner for Hsu, you can still talk to him right before you kill him and give him the drugs from Jack and Diane. * If you kill him and bring back his helmet to Colonel Hsu you get an extra speech option and you will receive additional reputation with NCR. * Motor-Runner has the unique perk Motor Runner's Buff, which grants him 20% DR in addition to the 5 DT he receives from his armor and helmet. It also grants him +10 damage on all melee attacks. This unique perk is similar to the effects of the drug slasher. * If you kill Motor-Runner while the Fiends are hostile they will no longer attack unless provoked. * He is one of the few named characters that are affected by the Sneering Imperialist perk. * With the Wild Wasteland trait active, Motor-Runner refers to his dogs as "Donnie and Marie". Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Motor-Runner appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * If you have completed Still in the Dark, Motor-Runner will talk in normal fiend dialogue after the initial forced talk, including, "House is dead, wonder if Motor-Runner will let us hit the Strip now." ** There is a possible fix for this by engaging him in combat, running to the vault entrance, and then holstering your weapon. This will allow you to complete the quest. * When the Courier says they will tell the NCR he is dead, even if the Courier asks him to give them caps with a high Speech skill, he still rejects the offer. Gallery MotorRunner.png|Motor-Runner, wielding a chainsaw MotorrunnerNoHelmet.jpg|Motor-Runner, without the helmet 4 of Spades.jpg|Motor-Runner on the Collector's Edition playing card Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Fiend characters Category:New Vegas characters Category:Vault 3 characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas raider characters de:Motor-Runner es:Loco-Motor pl:Ścigacz ru:Мотогонщик uk:Мотогонщик